Carnage (Multiverse saga)
Carnage is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Carnage is a character from The Comics by Marvel comics. It is one of the characters that come the DLC, New Heroes and Villains Pack. History Cletus Kasady had a troubled childhood. He killed his grandmother by pushing her down a flight of stairs, and tortured his mother's dog. Afterward, his father apparently killed his mother, and received no defense from Kasady during his trial. As an orphan, Kasady was sent to the St. Estes Home for Boys, where his antisocial behavior made him the target of abuse from both the other orphans and the staff. Kasady gained revenge by murdering the disciplinarian administration, pushing Manny Calderon, a girl who refused a date with him, in front of a bus and burning down the orphanage. Uknown to Kasady, however, Manny survived the massacre and would latter join the Army. Homicidal maniac Cletus Kasady was serving eleven consecutive prison terms when an opportunity for early parole presented itself in the form of his new cell mate: Eddie Brock, human host to a symbiotic costume once worn by Peter Parker. Monster and man had merged to become the villainous Venom, but Brock was separated from the alien during a battle with the web-slinger. While Brock waited for the symbiote to spring him from prison, Kasady entertained him with his homicidal philosophy on life: Even the average person can commit murder, if only he has the courage. Ending Crash of Universes Moveset Special Attack * Violent Ripper: Carnage does a barrage of slashes with his axe hand. * Symbiote Web: Carnage shoots a stream of webbing from his hand, wrapping up the opponent and immobilizing them. * Flesh Dagger: Carnage tosses multiple knives of his own symbiote at the opponent. * Ground Tendril: Carnage sends numerous tendrils into the ground that pop out under the opponent, whipping them. * Blood Whips: '''Carnage creates a few whips made from their symbiont. '''Grab Ripped to Shreds: Carnage sends numerous tendrils out to grab the opponent before turning his hand into a blade and slicing them up, followed by tossing them away. Super Move Carnage Axe: Carnage sends a massive amount of tendrils at the opponent, holding them down as Carnage leaps at them and, turning both hands into giant axes, slices the opponent up with his blades. Ultimate Attack Maximum Carnage: Carnage transforms your hand into an axe and transforms your other hand into a sword, then throwing the opponent to begin attacking it with attacks very fast for the final crashing it against the ground with a tentacle. Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: Carnage swings onscreen with a web and grins crazily at his opponent, turning his hand into an axe. Exit: Carnage throws out his arms and cackles insanely while sending numerous tendrils at the camera. Taunt: Alternate Costumers FULL_Carnage.png|primary 104264-327-carnage_super.jpg|ultimate Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:DLC Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Speedsters Category:DLC Characters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes